Террария вики:Chat/Logs/13 March 2014
01:29 Ндо убт бвалу тпрм. 01:30 Из новой статуи дропается блупринт колокольчика. 01:30 Колокольчик вызывает НЁХ. 01:30 Срань Господня! 01:30 Годзилла. 01:32 http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-03/13/3gpf8sv53h7x.png 01:33 Сплйр. 01:33 Нет, ни разу, 01:33 Только вот, что за вещи для создания нужны - не пойму. 01:34 Лавл, она меня раздавила. 02:14 Привет, народ! 02:18 Хаюшки 02:31 А где все? 03:32 всем привет 07:38 Два... 07:38 Видимо Хаммер всё же афк. Жаль. 07:39 Кикай 07:39 Я передумал. 07:39 Напрасно 07:39 Плохая идея. Нагнать на себя гнеф Хаммера - последнее чего я желаю. 07:40 У него нет власти над тобой. 07:41 Причём тут это? Мы с ним на ровне, однако это не мешает ему огорчиться мною. 07:41 Хаммер есть высшее существо. 07:41 Сверхчеловек. 07:42 Основа отпала. 07:42 Прекрасно. Здравствуй. 07:42 Но логгер есть и тут 07:42 Зачем здесь эти твинки? 07:42 Привет. 07:42 <--- Хочешь напалму, Хаммер? 07:42 Дабы было количество. 07:43 Количество ед. Хаммера на квадратный метр? 07:43 Нужно больше зефира. 07:43 На единичный бит. 07:44 Верное суждение. Хаммера должно хватать на всех. 07:44 Тепло. 07:44 Когда Хаммер в чате то всегда тепло. 07:45 Я несу тепло. 07:45 Я есть напалм. 07:45 В тебе нет "Света". Ты не можешь нести тепло. 07:45 Аз есмь напалмъ. 07:45 Тепло — не есть свет. 07:45 Да будет жареный зефир. 07:45 "Свет" не является источником тепла. 07:45 Это невидимое излучение. 07:46 Разве всё что я вношу в кавычки не должно восприниматься буквально? 07:46 Некоторые животные способны видеть инфракрасный спектр. 07:46 Нет. 07:47 Вдобавок напалм излучает волны видимого спектра. 07:47 Всё очень интересно! 07:47 Напалм - это хорошо. 07:48 Турист, будем жарить Зефира? 07:48 Кого, прости? 07:48 Кто такой? 07:48 А банхаммер воздействует огромной силой, на которую не распространяется Третий закон. 07:48 Это когда Вим Рарити Zuifire назвал? 07:49 >а 07:49 >а>а 07:49 >а>а>а 07:49 Вот вы посмотрите. 07:49 Зефир который Хаммер. 07:49 Пес, вроде бы, и не понифаг. 07:49 Я так и думал. 07:49 Но знает как называют Рэрити. 07:49 ВХЕ, с каких пор ты - Зефир? 07:49 Даже я не сразу смекнул. 07:50 Зато Сало, у нас, понифаг 07:50 Этож, блджад, когда я такое пропустил? 07:50 Меня тоже не было. 07:50 Понифаг, раскрывший свою сущность. 07:50 >RussianTourist 07:50 Напалм - это хорошо. 07:50 9:48 07:50 Demeitrij 07:50 Турист, будем жарить Зефира? 07:50 Та я про название "зефир". 07:50 Не люблю зефир, слишком сладко. 07:50 По цвету похож. 07:51 Говорят, жареный зефир не такой сладкий. 07:51 Пар - тварь. 07:51 I'm hungry enough to eat... a Zeifuire.© 07:51 Сувениры фармить не дает. 07:51 Чините сервера. Мне нужны эти деньги. 07:55 На банхаммер распрстраняется третий закон Ньютона. 07:55 07:55 Чем сильнее бьёшь, тем больше ты теряешь баненого. Ты потратил Арти. 07:55 Он? 07:56 Он его разбанит. 07:56 Вот увидишь. 07:56 Как это так? Это же не противодействие бану. 07:56 Ты не скучаешь? 07:56 Странный one. 07:56 Более того, это своеобразное движение по-инерции. 07:56 Или "по инерции". 07:56 Я не уверен. 07:57 >Опе. 07:57 Оп - сами знаете кто. 07:57 Не бань, пожалуйста. 07:58 Ты ж сам хотел. 07:58 Ну даваааай. 07:58 Что может быть ниже, чем получить бан он понивыродка? 07:58 Или хуже, или называйте, как хотите. 07:59 * RussianTourist как давно я не обливался жиром, какое приятное чувство ностальгии. 07:59 Наверное хуже получить бан от Вайта, нежели от понифага, но это дело вкуса. 07:59 Получить бан от телепузико-выродка? 08:00 Нуашто? 08:00 Вайт = понифаг. 08:00 Ложь. 08:00 Телепузики - кошерный психодел, 08:01 Хочется ещё жира. Это самое лучшее, что есть на этом свете. 08:01 Больше ничего и не нужно. 08:01 Как тебе угодно, но всё-же советую немного успокоится. 08:02 Ваит=понифаг 08:02 Истина. 08:02 Вайт хуже понифага, не врите. 08:02 Хотя нет, скоре не льстите. 08:02 Не, ты не так понял. 08:02 Понифаг-откатчик? 08:03 Вайт - Вайт. Это отдельная вещь. 08:03 Имеется в виду, не лучше, или хуже, а твоя принадлежность. 08:03 Если бы Глеш имел прогресс. 08:03 Это ложь, как первый, так и второй варианты. 08:03 Он бы эволюционировал в Вайта. 08:03 Смилед же эволюционировал. 08:03 Я даже рад за него. 08:03 Прогресс на лицо. 08:03 Глаза не умеют эволюционировать. 08:04 Никто не умеет. 08:04 Получается само собой. 08:04 А Димитрий - juvenile form или уже прошедший путь? 08:04 Глаза вообще никак не умеют. 08:05 Дмитрий - высшая форма эволюции человека. 08:05 * RussianTourist Прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Всё вернулось на круги своя. 08:05 А кто эволюционирует в Николаса? 08:06 Арти, наверное. 08:06 Я тоже так думал. 08:06 Но это не то на самом деле, я думаю. 08:06 Думаю, он никогда не эволюционирует. 08:06 Как и я, собсна. 08:07 Арти - мой твинк. 08:07 Вряд ли кто-нибудь достигнет таких же высот как и Дмитрий. 08:07 Хаммер достиг. Хаммер ведь высшая форма жизни. 08:07 Вауф. 08:07 Любой хуман выше тебя, пёсик. 08:08 Даже я, смирись. 08:08 Давай, ответь мне, я жажду этого. 08:09 Doge вне Human evolution. 08:09 Хаммер - нежизнеспособная тупиковая ветвь. 08:09 Я бы не стал... 08:09 Так говорить... 08:09 © 08:10 Я бы не согласился. Смотри, он меняется. 08:10 Турист - выродившийся понифаг. 08:10 Всё прямо как раньше. Я так счастлив. 08:13 Ещё, Дима, ещё. 08:13 Пожалуйста. 08:14 Хуммус изменился. Он точно способен к эволюции. 08:14 Деградации*. 08:14 Эволюции* 08:16 Турист решил оскорбить Хаммера. Как он мог. 08:17 Просто завидует. 08:18 Хаммер хороший, но не всегда. 08:18 Не сегодня, например. 08:18 Он лучше тебя. 08:18 Он лучше всех. 08:18 Всех живых существ. 08:18 А тот кто пытается это опровергнуть - глупец. 08:19 Остался лишь последний шаг. 08:19 Он покинет Террач, и уйдет править понифаг-Викию. 08:19 И станет Высшим Существом окончательно. 08:20 Он и так высшее, куда уж выше? 08:20 Нет. 08:20 Совершенству нет предела. 08:21 А он всего-то хотел стать PWNY GOD EMPORER OF TERRARIA WIKI CHAT. 08:21 Верно, совершенству всегда есть место для ещё большего совершенства, но он и так достаточно совершенен что бы затмить простых сметрных. 08:21 Стать выше всех Божеств. 08:21 Уже. 08:21 Создаст религию имени Себя. 08:22 Уже давно. 08:22 Вот он, Бог-Император Хаммер. 08:22 Фу, погифаг. 08:22 А потом придут Адептус Еретикус. 08:22 Нетруъ Б-г. 08:22 Даже на маленькое божество сейчас не тянешь. 08:22 Ты смеешь дерзить Ему? 08:23 Таки да, я это делаю. 08:23 Кажется кого-то нужно казнить. 08:23 Была бы у меня такая возможность... 08:24 Ты недостаточно силён для того, что бы казнить. 08:24 Казнить может только Хаммер и... всё. 08:24 Достаточно. 08:24 * ValveHammerEditor замахнулся банхаммером 08:24 Слабак. 08:25 Не смей идти против Меня. 08:25 А кто Вы, собственно, такой? 08:25 ЗефирЪ он. 08:26 Всё очень интересно! 08:26 Так вот. 08:26 Была бы у меня такая возможность, первым бы я казнил Коляна, или Вайта. 08:26 Я знал. 08:27 Владислав. С украиниша "влада" — "власть". 08:27 Предсказуемо. 08:27 Хотя, в виду сложившихся обстоятельств - Вайта.0 08:27 Ага. 08:27 До сих пор предсказуемо. 08:27 Зачем казнить Вайта? 08:27 Выдержать. 08:27 Хотя и Николаса зачем казнить? Он ведь хороший. 08:27 Напряжение. 08:29 Турист сдался. 08:30 Nicholas used to love dota. Indeedly he did. And for that, i must hate him. 08:30 © 08:31 Никогда. 08:31 Патамуша АФыКа))))000) 08:32 Нуачо? 08:32 Даже не смотря на всю мою оставшуюся любовь к Тебе, я бы Тебя казнил. 08:32 Я зол. 08:32 Любые действия Хаммера не могут быть оспорены. А злить не стоит. 08:32 * Nicholas has awoken Это он Вайту если что. 08:32 Злоба порождает только злобу. 08:33 Да, Колян, я понял. 08:34 Оно того не стоило. 08:34 И при чём тут действия Хаммера, я не понимаю. 08:34 Это отдельно. 08:35 А вот то что Турист злиться - это не есть хорошо. 08:35 Бессердечный. 08:35 К сожалению, чем больше ты ненавидишь других, тем больше ненавидят тебя. Хотя ты этого и добиваешься. 08:36 Злится* 08:36 Верно. 08:37 А знаете почему я говорил про эволюцию Глеша? Я вижу в Вайте философов, прямо сейчас. 08:37 Ненависть - то, что движет человечеством. 08:37 Неа. 08:38 Если бы человечеством двигала бы только злоба, человечество было бы обречено. 08:38 В прочем как оно сейчас и есть. 08:38 Быть может, но прямого воздействие есть только у "мотивации". Всем известно. 08:38 Двигатель прогресса. 08:38 Ненависть рождает мотивацию. 08:39 Чистая правда. 08:39 H8ers gonna h8. 08:39 Только не всегда, но зачтётся. 08:39 Эта движимость не окупается. 08:39 Только со временем. 08:39 Если бы каждый ненавидел бы друг друга, в мире творилось бы безумие и хаос. 08:40 Неправда. 08:40 Как-то живём ведь. 08:40 We all have our reasons to hate. 08:40 Верно, ибо это мерзкая природа человека. Но далеко не все такие, что и вызывает дисбаланс. 08:40 Так надо. Без этого жизнь была бы неинтересной. 08:41 Те, кто его нарушают, будут слиты первыми. 08:41 Баланс, тоесть. 08:41 Откуда ты вообще таких взглядов понабрался? Раньше я от тебя такого не слышал. 08:41 Иногда. 08:41 Иногда. 08:42 Обычно так и происходит, но пока не падёт последний "добрый" человек, этот дисбаланс пусть и небольшой, но будет. 09:35 Нет. 09:35 Чо так? 09:35 Потому что я не могу разочаровать Елисея. 09:36 Ну в общем, готов ли ты сохранить свой аватар? 09:36 Нет. 09:36 Я так и думал. 09:36 Как предсказуемо. 09:37 Indeed. 09:37 Какой бы аватар не стоял у Хуммуса, для меня он всегда останется Зефиром. 09:42 Ну я помню откуда пошло: 15:17, декабря 23, 2013 The vm (обсуждение | вклад) удалил страницу Файл:Rarity Machine Gun.gif (не по тематике Terraria: poor zefuire) 09:48 Знаете, я таки сделал что я хотел сделать раньше(но мне мешали). 09:50 09:50 Чорд, этот медведь снижает рассудок, надо регенить. 09:50 09:50 Пока всем ребяткам. 2014 03 13